


А можно и без повода

by avvis



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvis/pseuds/avvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Если тебе обязательно нужен для этого повод, я могу его дать»</p>
            </blockquote>





	А можно и без повода

**Author's Note:**

> Т04-27. Эрик/Чарльз или Чарльз/Эрик, порка. Романс или юмор/романс. «Кто-то себя сегодня очень плохо вел…»

Эрика даже передёрнуло, когда его двойник обернулся к нему, прищурился, улыбнулся – чуть высокомерно, оглядел с головы до ног с самодовольным видом. Послышались смешки: отсюда не было видно, кто сидел в гостиной, да, впрочем, это было неважно.  
– Я не люблю, когда надо мной шутят, Рейвен, – сказал Эрик, полностью открывая дверь. Он почувствовал удовлетворение, когда заметил, как от его, разумеется, холодного взгляда с лица Хэнка сошла улыбка. Банши закашлялся, поднялся с дивана, но тут же сел обратно.  
– Да брось, – махнула рукой Рейвен, в своём обычном обличии – со светлыми волосами, в короткой юбке и тёмном тонком свитере – делая пару шагов в центр комнаты и садясь в кресло.  
– Я разве похож на клоуна? – с предельной вежливостью спросил Эрик, сам не зная, что больше всего выводило из себя: то, что его сделали объектом шуток, или то, что эта глупая девчонка бездарно использовала свои способности на такую ерунду. И чтобы задеть её, он как будто невзначай упомянул об упущениях в воспитании и сравнил её с Чарльзом, который всё-таки всегда знал, когда нельзя было переходить границу. Чарльз ни над кем не насмехался, напомнил он.  
– Ты не похож на клоуна, – ответила Рейвен со странными интонациями в голосе. – Сейчас нет, но Чарльз точно знает, во что тебя нужно приодеть, чтобы был похож. – Она замолчала, прикусив губу, и отвернулась к окну. – Ладно, может, пойдёмте?  
Хэнк и Банши будто этого и ждали. Эрик отступил в сторону и позволил им выйти из гостиной, но Рейвен он ухватил за руку.  
– Что ты имела в виду?

– Прямо так и сказала? – Чарльз откинулся на спинку стула и провёл пальцами по лбу. – Железным прутом?  
– Ага, – кивнул Эрик. – Если подумать, неплохая идея? Отличная идея, мой друг. – Пусть Чарльз найдёт хотя бы одну причину, по которой он его и в самом деле не высечет. И, да, железным прутом. Здесь легко найдётся что-нибудь подходящее – металлическая решётка возле камина, и можно было бы распутать прутья.  
– Женщины бывают удивительно жестоки, – сказал Чарльз, его губы дрогнули, и он немного вымученно улыбнулся. – И удивительно болтливы.  
– Нет, не слишком-то и болтливы. Тебе повезло, что Ангел успела рассказать об этой истории в стриптиз-клубе только Рейвен, а Рейвен – только мне. Вот если бы все об этом знали, если бы перед всеми ты выставил меня посмешищем, и все бы смеялись так, как Ангел…  
– Извини, Эрик, – быстро сказал Чарльз. – Мне казалось это забавным, я был неправ, я должен был сделать что-то другое.  
– Да, если бы все об этом знали, я бы убил тебя, Чарльз. – Хотя это Эрик представлял себе с трудом. Как бы ни было уязвлено его самолюбие, это было слишком. – И ты не думай, я не собираюсь принимать извинения от тебя.  
И железный прут был тоже слишком. Эрик не стал бы калечить и причинять сильную боль. Он подумал, что ударов ладонью вполне было бы достаточно, он хотел бы чувствовать кожу. Он бы, наверное, остался сидеть на стуле, попросил бы Чарльза лечь к нему на колени, или, нет, заставил бы наклониться над столом…  
Чарльз встал со своего места и расстегнул пиджак. Снял его, аккуратно повесил на спинку стула и стряхнул с плеча невидимую пылинку.  
– Ты, прости, что делаешь? – спросил Эрик, когда Чарльз расстегнул брюки.  
– Сделай это не в мыслях, – как ни в чём не бывало ответил Чарльз. – От навязчивых идей только вред.  
Он же не собирался, действительно, позволить это сделать? Он опять над ним смеялся? Но Чарльз выглядел совершенно серьёзно, так что и грубости, и шутки Эрик оставил при себе. В горле пересохло.  
– К столу, – шепнул он.  
Чарльз сначала разделся, оставив только рубашку, – Эрик оценивающе оглядел его, – с педантичной аккуратностью сложил вещи на стуле, обошёл стол, послушно встал к нему, отодвинул в сторону бумаги, чтобы опереться о столешницу руками, и замер.  
– Ты, вообще-то, представляешь, что предлагаешь? – спросил Эрик, подходя и растерянно понимая, что не хочет прекращать эту игру.  
– Вполне, – ответил Чарльз, вставая удобнее и чуть расставляя ноги. – Ты будешь только смотреть?  
– Нет, – Эрик нежно провёл ладонью по его ягодице, Чарльз шумно выдохнул и слегка поддался вперёд. – Я ещё… – Слова застряли в горле. Решившись, он ударил. Несильно, он, чёрт подери, вообще не знал, как нужно бить. Сейчас, кажется, получилось слишком слабо. Так нельзя было достичь нужного эффекта. «Воспитательного эффекта» – всплыло в голове, следом – «Кто-то себя сегодня очень плохо вел», и Чарльз издал странный фыркающий звук. Эрик размахнулся и ударил сильней, немного отступил в сторону и ещё раз – сильнее – и, кажется, нашёл правильный угол, и начал бить так, как нужно. Чарльз больше не лез в его голову, было уже не до смеха, он вздрагивал от ударов, сжимал ягодицы и громко выдыхал после каждого хлопка. Когда Чарльз застонал, упал на локти, выгнувшись ещё больше, Эрик подумал, что внутри он был ещё горячее, чем раскрасневшаяся кожа под ладонью, и его стоило трахнуть сразу, без игр, трахнуть вместо этих игр – вовсе не их Эрик на самом деле хотел.  
– Дай мне только повод, – процедил он сквозь зубы и отступил. Он развернулся, оказался у двери быстрее, чем Чарльз смог прийти в себя.  
Только в коридоре услышал голос: «Если тебе обязательно нужен для этого повод, я могу его дать».


End file.
